


Happily Ever After

by AHaresBreath



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Oblivious Arthur, Oblivious Merlin, POV Arthur, School Dances, Waterfowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaresBreath/pseuds/AHaresBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur rescues his damsel in distress and gets his happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfruits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfruits/gifts).



> Thank you to lady_nea for the excellent prompt (see endnotes) and a brilliant excuse to spew forth a deluge of disgustingly fluffy fluffballs.
> 
> Special thanks to to Twistofapen for the beta, reining in my use of ellipses (yes, there were even more) and generally tidying things up. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Finally thanks to the mods for organising the fest, this is the first one I have taken part in and it has been a lovely introduction.

 

"Hyahhh!" Arthur hacked at the sparsely covered bush with Excalibur, felling an enemy swiftly and turning his attention to the even bigger knight who took his place. He was clad in sable, a clear sign of a rogue. Arthur swung high for his helm but was parried with a shuddering blow which echoed up his skinny arm and jarred his shoulder. Unfazed, he lunged again, this time striking the knight’s visor and blinding him then swirling around with a backward cut. A thin branch whipped back, catching him on the cheek like a stinging blade. " _Camelot_ " he bellowed, and moved in to finish the blackguard with several quick slashes, ignoring the rake of the spiny branches across his bare knuckles.

When he was satisfied that his foe was properly vanquished Arthur glanced over to the bench to check on his father, he was still there, but was now chatting to a lady who had come and sat beside him. A little way off, a small, dark haired boy in a blue anorak was ambling along the concrete edge of the lake, tossing bits of bread to the ducks which clamoured around him.

From his vantage point on the hill Arthur took in the scene, his warrior's mind noting the imminent threat that the dreaming boy had missed as he wandered further from the protection of the bench. Two enormous Canada Geese had hauled their bloated bodies out of the water and were determinedly striding towards the boy, who was barely taller than them and probably considerably lighter.

 

 

"Look out." Arthur shouted and charged down towards the creatures that were now waddling full tilt at the little boy, who had finally spotted them and frozen, clutching the lump of bread to his chest. Their long necks were outstretched, wings half raised, and they were squawking their hideous cry. Arthur threw himself in front of the paralysed boy, brandishing his sword, but still the monsters advanced, red tongues reaching snakelike from their powerful beaks, the harsh croaking booming in his ears.

Realising that even the mighty Excalibur was no match for these ravening beasts Arthur snatched the remaining bread from the boy, ran a few paces until he was sure they were following and then hurled it as far as could. The geese roared with fury and belted past him after the precious bread, cackling viciously as they set about it, tearing it to pieces and squabbling over the remains.

Arthur tucked his wooden sword back into his belt and turned to the boy, who was shaking, his blue eyes brimming with tears, bottom lip trembling.

"Don't worry," said Arthur wrapping his arms around him as a fat tear slid down one ruddy cheek, "They've gone now."

The lady from the bench hurried over with Arthur’s father following close behind. "Merlin? Sweetie, are you okay?"

The boy, Merlin, clutched Arthur tight and burrowed his damp face into Arthur's foam breastplate.

"He's alright ma'am, I rescued him." Arthur explained proudly, stroking Merlin’s back and feeling quite big and strong.

She smiled, "Well thank you Sir Knight... Merlin, did you say thank you?"

Merlin lifted his blotchy face and his huge blue eyes met Arthur's.

"Thank you," he whispered and he darted forward and kissed Arthur gently on his scratched cheek.

Arthur felt his cheeks flush and was suddenly a bit lightheaded; it was probably an after effect of battle he decided as he pushed Merlin away, adrenaline and suchlike. But as their eyes met he saw Merlin smiling bashfully and warmth blossomed in his tummy in a way that reminded him of eating hot soup on a cold day.

“Well...” He blustered, as the adults headed off to sit down again. “Clearly you need someone to keep an eye on you. I suppose you could play with me. You know, if you want.” Arthur turned and scanned the horizon casually to let Merlin know he wasn’t really fussed one way or the other.

He nearly jumped (adrenaline again, most likely) when icy cold fingers slipped into his palm and squeezed tight, but he couldn’t suppress his grin as Merlin moved to stand beside him adjusting his grip until their hands slotted together comfortably. Arthur squeezed the bony little hand back and sighed with contentment as they stood and looked out over the lake.

 

They played together for the rest of the afternoon, and met by the pond most Saturdays after that. Father always took Arthur somewhere nice on Saturdays because he didn't get to see him much during the week, and on Sundays they always cooked a roast together. Now Arthur knew that Merlin was usually at the park he would nag his father to take him there. It was so much better having someone to join in his games, and Merlin always did as he was told, usually, and sometimes his ideas for games were even better than Arthur's, not that Arthur would tell him that.

One of the best things was that Merlin didn't mind being rescued, which suited Arthur, because Arthur was good at rescuing. Merlin was happy to play the princess locked in a tower (balanced halfway up a tree), a marooned sailor on an island surrounded by sharks (crouching on a stump), or a misunderstood dragon chained in a dark cave (under the canopy of a massive fir), and Arthur rescued him again and again, fighting off monsters and pirates and even ghosts to get to him and prove himself worthy.

“When princes rescue princesses,” said Arthur thoughtfully one autumnal afternoon as they munched on the sandwiches Merlin's mum had made, "They usually have to get married. When they’re grown-up…"

They were high up on their hill and Merlin had been watching a cloud of starlings dancing against the purpling sky, his profile limned in gold.

Merlin nodded sagely, not taking his eyes off the spiralling birds, that _was_ what happened in the stories.

"… But princesses are usually girls, and girls are weird, I don't want to marry a girl."

Merlin wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out, complete with half chewed bread and cheese.

"But I could marry you... I don’t think I would mind that so much.” Arthur held his breath as Merlin finished his mouthful and considered the proposal.

"Yeah," he said, eventually, "Yeah alright, then we could play together all week and have sandwiches for every meal..."

"And we'd never have to take baths." Arthur added.

Merlin grinned. "It'll be brilliant, we can get a dog..."

"...And some cats." Arthur had always wanted a cat.

"Lots of cats, and a snake, and we'll stay up late reading every night."

"Good, that's decided then," said Arthur, relieved to have it sorted. He liked to have a plan. The starlings whirled in the clear air like a ball of pure energy.

 

 

It was a warm afternoon in June and the boys lounged at the top of the hill looking down over the park and in the distance the city. The late afternoon sun was sparkling pink and orange off the surface of the pond and the windows of the many faceted office blocks beyond. Planes floated silently in the distance, glowing gold where the light caught them.

Arthur chuckled. "Dragons." He murmured.

Merlin looked up from his book and squinted into the distance with a grin.

"They won't cross the water, not while I'm here." He put his hand on Arthur's, where it rested on the dry grass, large eyes gone serious, "Don't worry, I'll protect you Arthur, you know I'd die protecting you."

Arthur held his gaze until Merlin giggled. He shook the hand off and started plucking at the grass. They hadn't been here for a while, they still spent their Saturdays together but more often than not they'd be at one of their houses playing Xbox, or sometimes they'd go into town and hang around the shops. But today was important and the familiar setting of their childhood adventures made him feel brave, more like the heroic King Arthur he was supposed to be than the Arthur he'd become, the Arthur who struggled with schoolwork and worried that his father wouldn't be proud of him, that Merlin would never want him the way he wanted Merlin.

"So my school's doing this thing." He said eventually. "It's really lame..."

"They're called exams, you need help?"

Arthur threw a clump of grass at him. " _No_. Not from a year twelve, idiot." He carried on tearing at the grass. " _After_ the exams. It's... They're doing this whole American style "Prom" thing. It'll be really lame..."

"Mmm," Merlin agreed, "That does sound lame."

"Only, they've said we can bring people. From outside..."

"Yeah okay." Merlin glanced up from the book, gave a smile that rivalled the setting sun in its brilliance and went straight back to reading.

"Oi, you don't know that I was going to ask you to go." Arthur spluttered, his exhilaration battling the indignation he always felt when Merlin didn't allow him to do things properly.

Merlin shrugged, "Who else would you ask pratface? Besides, nobody does lame better than me," he added with a wink.

Arthur rolled back and kicked him in the ribs to diffuse the tender moment, but his heart was buzzing. Although on second thoughts maybe that was his stomach and the cans of cider that had constituted their picnic. Perhaps it was love. Fear would also have been a valid response. Taking a boy to the school dance would be like painting a target on his back. No one that he knew of at school was gay, or at least out. But as Merlin said, who else would he take? And Merlin had been so calm about it, he wasn't weirded out at all, and he hadn't seemed surprised that Arthur was gay, so maybe no one else would be either. He felt his pulse settle to a rate approaching normal. With Merlin at his side there was nothing he couldn't face.

 

 

Arthur clutched his beer tight, too nervous to even take a swig for fear of bringing it straight back up. Merlin looked amazing, truly stunning. Arthur had bought him the suit, he'd insisted as Merlin was coming as his guest, and he’d even given him the blood red rose he now wore in his buttonhole. So he'd seen the ensemble before, but here under the swirling lights with his cheeks flushed from dancing and his hair ruffled and sweaty, Merlin was just plain beautiful. There was no one in the hall who even came close. Arthur wanted to kiss his rosy mouth, to run his fingers through that damp hair, he wanted to slow-dance with him and kiss him again and again. Merlin grinned at him as the song finished and came over to pinch his beer.

"You promised you'd dance." He panted, lips wet from the drink, dark eyes sparkling. "It's gonna be over soon and you haven't danced at your own prom. That's just sad Arthur."

From the corner of his eye Arthur could sense some of the less friendly boys of his year watching them. Something like panic rose in his throat.

"Let's get some air," he said, tugging Merlin out through a side door.

He leant back against the wall and breathed deeply.

Merlin looked concerned. “You alright Arth? How much have you drunk?” He shoved the back of his hand against Arthur’s forehead.

“It’s not that.” Arthur said, brushing his hand away and blushing. “How can you be so laid back? Can’t you see how they’re looking at us?”

“How who’s looking at us? Why?” Merlin seemed genuinely confused. Arthur sighed.

“The guys, they’re…” Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. “Merlin are you so oblivious? That we’re here together, that I brought you to the dance…”

Merlin laughed nervously. “Well I hardly think anyone’s going to think you’re gay… Doesn’t it just prove your super-manliness that you can bring me as a friend?” He stepped back, a small frown crinkling his brow. “You’ve never been embarrassed of me before…”

His voice sounded small and hurt, not at all himself. Arthur stared and his stomach lurched. Suddenly the only thing in the world that mattered was letting Merlin know how much he valued him.

"You are such an idiot," he said, grabbing Merlin and digging his fingers into the thick, black hair. "How are you even still alive, seriously?"

"Yeah well you're a-“ But Merlin didn't get to call him an arse or a knobhead, or any of his other pet names, because Arthur kissed him. Just a quick jab to his lips and their teeth knocked together as Merlin gasped in shock. It was barely a kiss but it was enough to shut him up.

“You thought I invited you as a friend?”

“You… Didn’t you?” Merlin’s lovely pink lips were gaping and his cheeks flared with heat.

Arthur shook his head disbelievingly and let it fall back so he was gazing at the not-quite-full moon that hung, silvery, above them.

"Okay, let’s start again,” he said, letting go and offering Merlin his palm. “Would you care to dance, good sir?"

Merlin paused, eyes on the ground for what seemed like a lifetime, then smiled shyly up through his lashes. "Hmm, well I _was_ holding out for a better offer, but I suppose you'll have to do…"

Arthur took his hand and slid the other to his waist, through the door they could hear the opening arpeggios of a dreamy love song.

"So all that time you were dancing out there on your own you were trying to pull? You little hussy."

Merlin drew closer and rested his cheek against Arthur's. "Well how was I supposed to know this was a date? You've never said you were even into guys."

"One would think it was implied, what with the asking you to come to my prom, giving you a corsage, picking you up in the Bentley..."

Merlin startled. Uther had dropped them off.

"Did your father know this was a date?"

Arthur butted the side of his head, "Of course. You're the only person in the world stupid enough to think otherwise."

"Oh Jesus, so when Mum was taking the pictures earlier and made that joke about being 'safe', she might not have been...” Merlin groaned and buried his face in Arthur's shoulder. “Joking?"

Arthur held him tight and kissed his hair. "Merlin, sometimes I think you're the cleverest person I know, and then you turn out to be the biggest numpty ever."

Merlin bit playfully on Arthur's neck. "But you like me?" He asked quietly, barely audible over the soft music drifting out from the main hall.

Arthur exhaled, "It's more than that Merlin. I wouldn't risk our friendship if I wasn't serious. I'm in love with you."

Merlin lifted his chin and looked at Arthur, the orange security lights reflecting in his inky eyes.

“Three years ago, I told you I liked boys and then I cried myself to sleep for a month because you didn’t say ‘Oh, me too’.”

Arthur shifted, “I wasn’t sure, and I’ve only ever really liked you. I thought maybe you fancied someone, you know, else.”

"I've always loved you," Merlin cut him off, and his voice was fervent, "Since you saved me from the geese."

He held Arthur's gaze for a minute, before he let his eyes drift closed and leaned forward to press his lips against Arthur's. Where the first kiss had been rushed and clumsy this was the opposite. It was languid; they teased each other’s lips gently, curiously, before their tongues even met, and then it was a slow slide of exploration as they swayed to the music, their bodies pasted together, their worlds shrinking to just themselves and the touch of the other, the sound of their breathing, the velvety stroke of tongues. Arthur felt his heart expand. All his well-guarded dreams were coming true out here under the moonlight. He fought to rein in the massive grin which was threatening to end the kiss, but his traitorous lips drew back and a near hysterical giggle welled up from within him, bringing their teeth together again in a most undignified way. Merlin laughed out loud, his beautiful eyes scrunching into crescents, and knocked his forehead against Arthur’s.

“I really don’t think anyone was looking at us funny.” He said as the song finished and a gently pulsating bass line kicked in. “And even if they were, do we give a fuck?”

Arthur shook his head. It was so easy to be brave when Merlin was looking at him with such trust and devotion.

“We do not.” He took Merlin’s hand, his long bony fingers still managing to be cold despite dancing and snogging on a warm July evening. “Come on then.” And he led him inside and into the centre of the dance floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt:
> 
> Universe: Modern!AU  
> Pairing/Moresome: Young Arthur/Merlin  
> Likes: Fluff, a good first kiss, good/happy ending, kid!fic, magic reveal with a good ending, hurt/comfort, protective Merlin/Arthur, general good ol' fashioned cuties, hand holding, shyness, lotsa blushing  
> Dislikes: Major character death, unhappy ending, cruel/mean/abusive!Uther/anyone, too much angst  
> Preferred rating or range: Whatever fits~  
> Additional prompts: Arthur decides that Merlin will be his Queen when he becomes King. Merlin's pretty embarrassed about it. Hand holding, blushing, and giggling mothers armed with cameras ensue. Young Merlin and Arthur. Let the fluff-cavities begin!~  
> ♥ Bonus points if there's a 'monster/dragon' that Arthur 'defends' Merlin from. (Like a big dog~)
> 
> \- - -
> 
> ETA: The song I imagine playing while they're hug-dancing outside is Mirrorball by Elbow. Oh the cheese, THE CHEESE.


End file.
